fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Soldier
Summary The Sky Soldier is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. The Sky Soldier is one of the men chosen to wield a Super Armor, thanks to his loyal service to U.S. Army, diplomacy and firm beliefs of being against war. He is actually one of the few Super Armor wielders that is in a compulsory service (With the army, in this case). The Sky Armor receives that name due to having the same properties as the sky haves: Wind, storms, clouds... Everything is on Sky's Armor domain. Appearance and Personality Preston is a tan, tall, reasonably muscular man with almond eyes and red hair. His most notable trace is the fact that he seems to be always smiling. He tends to wear comfortable clothes, with his typical clothes being a yellow T-Shirt, a iron army necklace, blue wool pants and black shoes. The Sky Armor appears to be a form-fitting blue mail, that covers Preston's entire body, except the hands and the head. Over that, there is a layer of golden plates, forming a breastplate, legplates, gauntlets, boots and bladed bracers. On the breastplate, there is a enchanced sapphire, modified to be more durable than diamond. The Sky Armor also sports a golden, winged helmet that appears ressemblance to an eagle. As the Sky Ruler, the armor becomes completly cyan, also gaining new plates, becoming a authentic heavy armor. Clouds and storms pass through the armor, changing its appearance every single second. Also, the helmet becomes thicker and visually smaller (The wings on the helmet diminish drastically). The Sky Soldier is regarded as a compassionate, yet firm leader. He is charimatic, courageous and friendly, altough determined and firm with his objectives, granting him an authority aura. In battle, he is a ruthless, cold and calm tactician, with war taunts rarely having any effect of him. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-C | 6-B Name: Preston Irvine Padmore. A.K.A: Sky Soldier; Commander Preston; Sky Leader; Sky Commander; Leader of the APN. Origin: Soldiers of the Future. Gender: Male. Age: 56 years. Physically seems to be on his early 30's. Classification: Supersoldier, superhuman. Attack Potency: Building Level (Equal to no armor Hell Soldier; Destroyed a tank with ease) | Town level (Proven to be superior to Hell, Water and Thunder Soldier; Made a whole, small mountain crumble down with a single attack) | Country Level (The only soldier that managed to hurt the Kaiser by himself, altough the wounds were minor. He is classified a major threat to the nations if he rebelled). Range: Normally up to 700-1000 kilometers. As the Sky Ruler, it becomes Island-wide. Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed '''(Faster than base Hell Soldier when he isn't at 100%; Reactions were equal to his own) | Sonic with Sub-Relativistic reactions''' (His reaction speed was deemed to be at 1% of lightspeed, and 2/3% when he was serious; Casually blitzed trained normal soldiers) | Hypersonic+ with Lightspeed reactions '''(Kept up with the Kaiser, both on travel and reaction speed; Casually outran an hypersonic jet; Dodged the Death Beam). '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Around the same strength as Hell Soldier, altough he admitted that he was slightly weaker) | Class M (Lifted a enemy cruiser and used it as a sword for some time) |''' Class G''' (Managed to hold the Kaiser's hand when he used The Crusher). Striking Power: Class GJ | Class PJ | Class EJ. Durability: Large Building+ Level '''(Fell to Hell Soldier's punches on a spar in few minutes; Tanked a torpedo) | City+ Level | Country Level.' '''Stamina:' Very high (Fought for days and days without tiring) | Near limitless (His armor replenishes his energy). Standard Equipment: Kamáki: Harpoon in greek, it is a long, golden spear, having 2 meters of height (Including the blade/tip of the spear). The tip is very large, pointy and sharp, like the mix of a broadsword with a dagger. Undernearth the tip, there is a second, serrilated blade, everything on a golden color. The special thing about this spear is that it is nearly unbreakable, and that it conducts electricty better than any natural material on Earth. Sklirís Spathí: ''Cruel sword in greek; It is a long blade used by the Sky Soldier, being of gold & cyan color, incredibly sharp and pointy. It is styled after the spatha, altough it has the height of a common longsword. That sword, unlike Kamáki, is common on everything, except its durability, that edges the supernatural. ''Bracer Gun MK: D: The Sky Soldier has a pair of hidden, invisible gun barrels on his Armor's bracers that shoot bullets with comparable potency with those used on Railguns. The barrels are muffled, and no sound can be heard upon shooting. Intelligence: Above average normally, very smart in combat; Expert combat tactician and strategist, experient in combat and in many MA styles, skilled at sword and polearm fighting, knowledge on history, anatomy, science, geography, math, english, portuguese, spanish, chinese and latin. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super durability, super reflexes, Mid-High Air Manipulation, Steam Creation, Mid-High Electricity Manipulation, Mid-Low Water Manipulation, Mid-Low Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Aerokinectic Combat, Air Constructs Creation, Low Solar Energy Absorption, Toxic Air Immunity, Resistance Against Mind, Transforming into a Cloud, Weather, Electricity, Water, Ice and Wind-based Attacks, Flight, no need to breath while using Sky Armor, great aim, skilled martial artist, swordsman, gunner, marksman and polearm user. Weakness: Fire can nullify/diminish greatly the powers of this armor; Earth & Technology-based attacks have great effects on this armor; Altough it is skilled in overall manipulation of all elements on the sky, he is weaker than the individual manipulators (Ex: His air manipulation is inferior to that of Air Soldier). Feats: - Overpowered Hell Soldier. Note that both were using their regular armors. - In a battle against a whole army, he lifted a enemy battle cruiser and used it for a sword for some time, before discarding it by throwing it against another cruiser. - On base form, he destroyed a whole tank using nothing but a standard military dagger. - Managed to scar the Kaiser while using the Sky Ruler armor. Note that Kaiser wasn't using the Kaiser Armor. - On base form, tanked a torpedo. - Resisted a enchanced MOAB assault while using Sky Armor. - While using Sky Armor, crumbled whole mountains with his attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' ''Air Cutter: By clapping his palms at massive speeds, the Sky Soldier creates a massive blade of air that is shot forwards, very effective against flesh and cloth, but not so much against metal. Thunderous Morning: By creating massive quantities of air and clouds, he starts a artificial thunderstorm, where lighting falls every single second, targeting his enemies. Otherwise, the lighting bolts will fall on random positions. Electric Armor: Very simple method of empowerement, the Sky Soldier covers his armor with electricity, amplifying its damage and defense by a small amount. Bolt: The Sky Soldier summons the wrath of the skies, making many lighting bolts appear out of nowhere, in random directions, but all of them hitting the enemy with outlandish brutality. Lighting Movement: For a moment, the Sky Soldier moves 3X faster than what he already is, making him a incredibly quick and nible opponent. Note that he can use this technique even without his armor. Sky Shield: Creating a massive, ultra-dense aeroconstruct in the shape of a shield, the Sky Soldier can block very strong impacts with utter ease, and almost ignore piercing/air based attacks. However, fire-based attacks can quickly get rid of the shield. God's Hand: By summoning a huge hand-like construct made out of air, the Sky Soldier crushes his enemy with massive pressure, effectively killing them. Spears of Light: The Sky Soldier summons many, many spears made out of pure electricity and condensed air, that are shot towards the enemy at massive speeds, with massive strength. If they hit, the spears will explode into electricity. Raining Electricity: By manipulating the weather, the Sky Soldier creates seemingly normal rain. At least, until the first "water drops" start falling. That unnatural, artificial rain causes very small electric charges to fall from the sky, on the same shape as drops of water, fooling anyone who can't feel energy. Sky Wave: The Sky Soldier unleashes a wave of ultimately pressured air, combined with crackling electricity, pieces of ice, water and even hot steam, on a utterly devastating - altough tiring - attack. Altough it is the best attack of the Air Soldier, thanks to the massive speed and destructive output of that attack, the Sky Wave is tiring and hard to aim, needing to be in point-blank range to effectively aim and hit. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: 'Without armor | ''Sky Armor | Sky Ruler''' Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Leaders Category:Polearm Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Gun Users